What Should I Do?
by YuyuOnly
Summary: Seorang gadis cantik dari Konoha yang berambut indigo dan bermata lavender,bernama Hyuuga Hinata,yang sedang berusaha untuk mendekati seseorang yang dia cintai dari dulu.Tapi laki-laki itu mempunyai banyak fans,dan ada seseorang yang ...
1. Chapter 1

What should I do?

Summary : Seorang gadis cantik dari Konoha yang berambut indigo dan bermata lavender,bernama Hyuuga Hinata,yang sedang berusaha untuk mendekati seseorang yang dia cintai dari laki-laki itu mempunyai banyak fans,dan ada seseorang yang sekarang sedang berusaha untuk mendekati lelaki itu,Apakah Hinata mampu untuk dapat memiliki lelaki itu?

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto and Hinata

Rated : T

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di Konoha Junior High School dimana disitu tempat para shinobi bersekolah,ada keributan kecil di kelas IX A

"Kyaaaa Happy Birthday Hinata-chan ! " Ucap Sakura Haruno yang merupakan sahabat terdekat Hinata sambil memeluk erat Hinata.

"Ne,Kamsahamida"(Ya,terimakasih) Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Met ultah ya Hinata-chan,aku harap kamu cepet jadian deh sama si itu tuh.."Ucap Ino yang merupakan sahabatnya juga,sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang berambut kuning yang acak-acakkan,matanya biru berkilau,dan ada bekas cakaran kyuubi di pipinya,dia Naruto Uzumaki.

"…" Hinata pun langsung blushing parah dia pun tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa,dan hanya menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah blushing total.

Setelah itu tanpa disangka-sangka,Naruto pun mendekati Hinata dengan wajah polos dan cerianya,

"Selamat ulang tahun Hinata." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"T-erima Ka-sih" Ucapnya gugup sambil bersalaman dengan Hinata pun lemas dan hampir pingsan dia tak menyangka Naruto akan memberikan ucapan padanya.

"Ciee…"

"Ahh..Sakura-chan,Ino-chan.."Ucapnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Eh Hinata-chan karena ini ulang tahunmu kau harus bisa untuk mencoba mendekati Naruto,"Ucap Ino

"Hm..bagaimana iya,aku tidak akan berani untuk itu.."Jawabnya dengan sedikit murung.

"Ohh~jangan gitu dong Hinata-chan,kau harus cepat-cepat bagaimana kalau dia direbut oleh Shion dia kan sekarang sudah semakin dekat dengan Naruto lho…"Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hinata pelan.

"…"Hinata pun murung memikirkannya.

"T-api bagaimana caranya?"Hinata pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Begini saja,aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Naruto dan bilang dia akan latihan di air terjun dekat Sasuke akan latihan dirumahnya,bagaimana kalau nanti Hinata ke hutan saja..menunggu sampai latihannya selesai nanti kau memberinya minum dan cobalah untuk mengobrol dan mendekatinya,gimana mau?"Ucap Ino menjelaskan.

"Wah idemu bagus,hey benar sasuke ada dirumah aku bisa kesana donk yee,"Jawab Sakura.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu Hinata?"Tanya Ino

"Hmm…baiklah kurasa aku akan melakukan itu.."Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah itu baguss..kalau ada apa-apa sms kita aja"

Tak lama setelah itu,Kakashi sensei pun yang merupakan guru Fisika masuk ke kelas itu,dan dia pun cengo melihat para shinobi laki-laki dikelas itu yang sedang bernyanyi "Kakashi sensei jangan masuk kelas,kita lagi males belajar.."

"Ekhem..apa yang kalian lakukan?"Ucapnya sinis sambil mengeprak meja Naruto.

"Err..sensei..k-ita haa-nyaa…"Ucap Kiba dengan gugup.

"Sensei tadi mereka nyanyi kalau mereka ga pengen belajar sama sensei katanya mereka pengen tidur dan kakashi-sensei lebih baik jangan pernah ke kelas ini lagi.."Ucap Choji dengan polos,yang pada saat itu tidak ikut bernyanyi,karena dia terlalu sibuk makan keripik singkong favoritnya.

"Terimakasih informasinya Choji..

Hmm..jadi harus sensei kasih hukuman apa ya ?..."

"Jangan beri kami hukuman sensei,sensei kan baik,lucu,imut,pemaaf,bibirnya seksi lagi pokonya perfect deh.. TOP banget ..ya jangan ya ya yaaaaa…"Ucap Naruto dengan wajah Puppy Eyes No Jutsu.

"Hey perempuan kira-kira pengen ngasih mereka hukuman apa?"

"Mening di suruh ngebersiin kelas aja sensei sampe ga ada debu sedikitpun"

"Ahh jangan mening juga ngebersiin WC cowo yang baunya udah menyengat banget.."

"Jangan itu terlalu sering,mening juga nyikatin tembok gudang sekolah yang udah kotor banget.."

"Wah ide bagus kau Sakura..baiklah semua laki-laki harap semua ke gudang !ambil sikat dan embernya di dekat dapur sekarang juga"

"Termasuk aku juga sensei ?aku kan ga ikut nyanyiii.."

"Iyaa kau tidak usah choji.."

"Yee saatnya menggoda wanita"Ucapnya pelan.

"Eeeitt apa yang kau bilang barusan?"Tanya Kakashi-sensei

"O oww baiklah aku ikut bersih-bersih saja.."Dia pun langsung lari terbirit-birit bagaikan di kejar setan.

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi semua murid berbondong-bondong keluar dari sekolah.

"Hey Hinata-chan !"Seru Ino sambil memberikan isyarat bahwa dia harus ke sana.

"Mwo waeo?( ada apa)"

"Bagaimana rencana tadi?"

"Akuu rasa aku siap..eh dia ke sananya jam berapa?ngomong-ngomong Sakura mana?"

"Kalau ga salah jam 4 sore deh..Sakura-chan sedang membeli ice cream dulu.."

"Wah soree..ohh.."

"Hey malah bagus kalau sore.."

"Hahh?bagus gimana?aku takut ntar pulangnya.."

"Hadehh ..kau ini lemot justru enak ntar kan pulangnya tinggal minta anter aja.."

"…"

"Iyaa.."

"Hey ayo kita pulang.."Ajak Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Hinata dan Ino.

"Sudah membeli ice creamnya?"

"Udahh…yuk !"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus bercerita dan member petunjuk-petunjuk kepada Hinata untuk mendekati Naruto nanti.

Waktu pun berjalan begitu cepat tidak terasa sudah menunjukan pukul 16.00

Hinata Pov

Wahh sudah jam segini lagi ini berarti aku akan ke hutan dan mendekati Naruto,wahh aku tidak sabar tapi aku juga saat disekolah aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan bersalaman denganku dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku,wah itu saja sudah merupakan hadiah terindah dan Ino benar-benar tahu saja kemauanku aku senang mereka benar-benar mendukungku dan memberika banyak sekali tips dan trik untuk mendekati si dia hihi..aku benar benar tidak menyesal mempunyai sahabat sebaik aku harus bisa melakukan ini aku tidak ingin dia direbut oleh siapa ..kurasa aku harus memakai baju yang bagus untuk mulai mendekatinya aha ! aku ingat tadi tou-san dan kaa-san kan membelikanku jaket baru yang sangat aku sukai lebih baik aku memakainya dengan kaos dan jeans saja aku harap Naruto suka dengan penampilanku.

End Hinata Pov

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata pun pergi ke hutan dekat air terjun,dimana naruto sedang latihan disana..

Dia tidak menyangka Naruto mempunyai badan yang benar-benar berotot.

Hinata pun tidak bisa lagi menahan badannya yang sudah lemas melihat Naruto dia pun pingsan.

Dan semak-semak pun bergerak s Naruto pun curiga diapun mendekati semak-semak itu dan…..

.

.

.

.

Hallo Minna-sama ini fanfic terbaru saya untuk ulang tahun Hinata ya kalau masih jelek dan mohon para senior tolong bantu saya ya supaya bisa menjadi author yang baik,buat para readers aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih udah mau nyempetin waktu buat baca fanfic aku..  
>Segitu aja dari saya,arigato minna-sama.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

What should I do?

Summary : Seorang gadis cantik dari Konoha yang berambut biru dan bermata lavender,bernama Hyuuga Hinata,yang sedang berusaha untuk mendekati seseorang yang dia cintai dari laki-laki itu mempunyai banyak fans,dan seseorang yang sekarang sedang berusaha Hinata mampu untuk dapat memiliki lelaki itu?

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto and Hinata

Rated : T

**FLASHBACK**

**Waktu pun berjalan begitu cepat tidak terasa sudah menunjukan pukul 16.00**

**Hinata Pov**

**Wahh sudah jam segini lagi ini berarti aku akan ke hutan dan mendekati Naruto,**

**wahh aku tidak sabar tapi aku juga saat disekolah aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan bersalaman denganku dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku,**

**itu saja sudah merupakan hadiah terindah untukku**

**.Sakura dan Ino benar-benar tahu saja kemauanku aku senang mereka benar-benar mendukungku dan memberika banyak sekali tips dan trik untuk mendekati si dia hihi..aku benar benar tidak menyesal mempunyai sahabat sebaik aku harus bisa melakukan ini aku tidak ingin dia direbut oleh siapa pun**

**.Hm..kurasa aku harus memakai baju yang bagus untuk mulai mendekatinya aha ! aku ingat tadi tou-san dan kaa-san kan membelikanku jaket baru yang sangat aku sukai lebih baik aku memakainya dengan kaos dan jeans saja aku harap Naruto suka dengan penampilanku.**

**End Hinata Pov **

**Hinata pun pergi ke hutan dekat air terjun,dimana naruto sedang latihan disana..**

**Dia tidak menyangka **

**Naruto mempunyai badan yang benar-benar berotot.**

**Hinata pun tidak bisa lagi menahan badannya yang sudah lemas melihat Naruto, dia pun pingsan.**

**Dan semak-semak pun bergerak Naruto pun merasa curiga dan mendekati semak-semak itu lalu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Flashback  
><strong>

.

.

.

"Hi-na ta.?"Naruto pun kaget melihat dia yang pingsan dengan wajah sangat merah.

Naruto pun mengangkat badan Hinata ala bridal style,namun Hinata tiba-tiba berubah menjadi itu membuat Naruto benar-benar kagettt…sejak kapan Hinata dapat melakukan jurus perubahan,dia rasa ada sesuatu yang menyimpan kembali kayu itu dan melanjutkan latihannya,dengan terus memikirkannya,dia takut Hinata baru sepotong mempelajari jurus perubahan dan tidak dapat kembali ke wujud semula.

Sejauh ini Naruto tidak tahu bahwa bongkahan kayu itu adalah Sakura yang menggantikan Hinata yang pingsan,sedangkan Hinata masih tergolek lemas dibelakang pohon ketika dipindahkan oleh Sakura.

Sementara itu Sakura masih berkutat dengan jurus perubahannya dia menunggu sampai saat yang ingin tahu apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

'Apa yang dilakukan Naruto ya?apa Naruto akan membawa kayu itu ?'batin Sakura.

Dia terus memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan sambil mengawasi Hinata yang masih juga tergolek lemas.

Naruto Pov

Hmmm sejak kapan Hinata mempelajari jurus itu,dan untuk apa juga dia melakukannya.

Setahu ku wujud aslinya pasti ada disekitar sini,apa perlu aku mencarinya?

Namun itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu mesum itu kan sedang memberikanku tugas untuk minggu jika aku mengingat-ngingat lagi ancaman Jiraya padaku itu membuatku seperti ke bilang jika aku tidak mengerjakan tugas itu,dia akan bilang pada Tsunade baa-chan

Bahwa sampai kapanku aku tidak boleh menjadi hokagee…

Huftt benar-benar menbingungkannnn!

Sementara masa bodohlah biarlah aku dicap macam-maca oleh lebih takut pada Sennin messum pada memikirkan sebongkah kayu itu yang tidak akan bermanfaat apa-apa bagiku.

Hmmm….

Tapi tapii aku juga rasanya tidak ingin melukainya sepetinya jika aku melakukan itu,aku hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati..

Aku tahu aku sedang di perhatikan.

Kenapa juga dia harus berubah menjadi sebuah bongkahan kayu..hah biarkan up to her deh…

End Naruto Pov

Naruto pun meninggalkan kayu itu dan melanjutkan latihannya dengan serius.

'NARUTO BAKAAAA!KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHIRAUKAN HAL ITUUUU…DASAR BAKAAA…TIDAK PEKA SEKALI YAAA!'batin Sakura,seperti gunung api yang magma nya sudah aktif dan dapat diluncurkan kapan saja.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tak lama setelah ituu Hinata pun sudah siuman.

"Saakura-chan?"Ucapnya pelan

"Hinataa kau sadar jugaa…..ayo kita pulang saja rencanamu sepertinya gagal..tapi kau masih punya kesempatan lain aku masih mempunyai banyak ide untukmuu..ayoo.."

Hinata hanya menggangguk dan mengikuti Sakura meninggalkan hutan itu secara diam-diam.

Keesokan hari nya di Konoha High biasa terdengar suara yang familiar bagi Hinata.

"Hinataa chann…..!"pekik sahabatnya Ino,sambil menhampirinya.

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana kemaren apakah berhasil aku ingin mendengar ceritanyaaa!"

Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit curiga dan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan memperhatikan Ino.

"Inoo chan bakaa.."bisik Sakura sambil mencubit tangan Ino.

"Ooow.."dia meletakan tangannya pada mulutnya.

Saat Naruto mulai mendekati ketiga gadis itu..untungnya ada Anko-sensei yang memasuki kelas itu.

Ketiga gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah anak-anak mari kita mulai ulangan Matematika,dilarang menyimpan buku di atas ada 1 lembar kertas dan alat tulis,dilarang bersuara dan menoleh kiri kanan."

Kelas pun menjadi sunyi senyap,tidak ada seorang pun yang berani memulai mereka tahu bahwa Anko sensei merupakan guru yang sangat ditakuti karena kesinisannya.

Waktu berlalu terasa begitu lama,ditengah kesyunyian dan kesusahan waktu berhenti disini.

Tik Tok tik tok

.

.

.

Terdengar begitu menyakitkan yang begitu lama berlalu.

Tik

.

Tok.

.

Tik

Tubuhku terasa kaku dan lemas,tanganku bergetar hebat saat menuliskan jawabannya.

Bel pun berbunyi.

Semua pun menghela napas panjang,melepaskan kekakuan.

"Hey Teme kita ke kantin yokk aku laperr.."Ajak Naruto

"Hn."Jawab Sasuke Uchiha sangat singkat,dia merupakan pangeran tertampan di sekolah itu karena dia mempunya karisma yang dapat membius mata kaum hawa.

Di kantin sangat penuh,mereka pun harus berdesakan demi mendapatkan sebuah tempat duduk .Ini memang sudah biasa terjadi,jadi ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagi para siswa disini.

Di kantin banyak sekali pedagang yang menawarkan berbagai macam makanan ataupun minuman.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ketiga gadis itu,mereka kurang menyukai tempat ramai layaknya gang saat istirahat mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan suasanya tenang,dan disitu merupakan tempat yang nyaman untuk merenungkan suatu saat itu tidak ada masalah yang harus hanya untuk mencari ide barangkali ada tips dan triks bagaimana mendekati pujaan hati….hihi.*ups*

Ring ding dong,

.

.

.

.

ring ding dong.

"Hey…ayo cepetan ke kelas.."Ujar Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino dan Hinata yang masih focus membaca buku.

"Stttt…hey hey liat itu.."bisik Ino sambil menunjuk ke kelas.

Ternyata mereka melihat Shion dan Naruto yang sedang bersama.

"Ayoo Hinata kau harus bisa mendapatkanya kau lihat kan?"bisik Sakura.

Sementara Shion dan Naruto sudah mulai curiga,bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Hey Naruto aku rasa ada yang memperhatikan kita…"

"Iyaa..kurasa begitu lupakanlah.."

"Eh apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"

"Tidak."Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar.."Shion dengan mimik wajah sedikit serius.

"Baiklahh"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**Kyaa makasih banget reviewnya Ilham S'EyeShield AKATSUKI,Zoroutecchi,BlackFireDragon777, saya bales reviewnya di PM yaa..**

**Maaf banget waktu chapter 1 saya ga ngasih tahu kalau ini lagi makaasih banget yaa udah mau bacaaa..**

**Jangan lupa review yaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What should I do?

Summary : Seorang gadis cantik dari Konoha yang berambut biru dan bermata lavender,bernama Hyuuga Hinata,yang sedang berusaha untuk mendekati seseorang yang dia cintai dari laki-laki itu mempunyai banyak fans,dan seseorang yang sekarang sedang berusaha Hinata mampu untuk dapat memiliki lelaki itu?

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto and Hinata

Rated : T

**FLASHBACK**

**Ring ding dong,ring ding dong.**

"**Hey…ayo cepetan ke kelas.."Ujar Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino dan Hinata yang masih focus membaca buku.**

"**Stttt…hey hey liat itu.."bisik Ino sambil menunjuk ke kelas.**

**Ternyata mereka melihat Shion dan Naruto yang sedang bersama.**

"**Ayoo Hinata kau harus bisa mendapatkanya kau lihat kan?"bisik Sakura.**

**Sementara Shion dan Naruto sudah mulai curiga**

**,bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.**

"**Hey Naruto aku rasa ada yang memperhatikan kita…"**

"**Iyaa..kurasa begitu lupakanlah.."**

"**Eh apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"**

"**Tidak."Naruto dengan wajah datar.**

"**Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar.."Shion dengan mimik wajah sedikit serius.**

"**Baiklahh"**

**END FLASHBACK**

Kriing….

kringgg…

Saat Hinata masih ngantuk dan masih menggolerkan badanya di kasur,tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi tepat disampingnya.

"Hallo?dengan siapa?"Ujar Hinata kepada sang penelfon.

Namun sang penelfon misterius itu langsung menutup telfonnya.

Kejadian ini memang selalu terjadi hampir setiap hari minggu pukul 7.30 pagi.

Yang membuat Hinata penasaran siapa yang selalu me-_misscall_ dia dan nomernya selalu sama.

Namun karena hal ini sudah biasa terjadi,Hinata tidak terlalu menghiraukan hal itu.

Takk lama kemudian Hinata beranjak dari kasur,dia berjalan ke kamar orang mendapatkan orang tuanya yang sedang memberes-bereskan koper.

"Kaa-san,mau kemana?"

"Wahh rupanya kaa-san lupa memberitahmu ya..kaa-san mau pergi ke Sunagakure,untuk menengok bibimu yang sedang sakit parah,kaa-san mungkin akan pergi 1 mingguan."'

"Hmm..baiklah..hati-hati kaa-san..berangkat jam berapa?"

"1jam lagi nak,Hinata hati-hati ya jaga adikmu..Hanabi .Jaga rumah ya jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan..kalau ada apa-apa telfon kaa-san saja yaa.."

"Baikk kaa-san."

1 jam kemudian,seiring waktu berjalan orang tuanya mulai semakin meninggalkan desa Konoha.

Mereka pun kembali masuk ke rumah,dan melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing di kamarnya.

Hanabi yang baru berumur 12 th,diam-diam sudah mempunyai pacar hal ini memang hanya diketahui oleh Hinata.

Sedangkan Neji yang lebih tua seling 5 bulan dari Hinata,sangat ingin dirinya menjadi yang terkuat dia selalu membuat jutsu di dia selalu melakukannya diam-diam dia tidak ingin orang lain mencuri jutsu buatannya.

Hinata sedang focus membaca novel,memang hari minggu merupakan hari yang bebaas karena hari lain Hinata tidak boleh membaca buku lain selain buku pelajaran di hari minggu merupakan hari yang benar-benar dinanti-nantikan bagi Hinata.

Tak terasa waktu pun berjalan begitu cepat dan hari sudah siang,Neji pergi meninggalkan rumah dia bilang ada janji untuk makan bersama temannya ya sudah bisa di tebak pasti bersama Gaara,Sai,dan merupaka _soulmate _setia Neji.

Rumah pun sangat sunyi,bahkan langkah semut berjalan saja terdengar begitu keras.

"Nee-san?"

"Ne,Hanabi?"

"Maukah mengantarku ke toko buku?aku harus membeli buku ini untuk besok di sekolah"Ucapnya sambil menunjukan gambar buku di hanphonenya.

"Baiklah ayoo.."

Diperjalanan mereka tidak berbicara sepatah katapun,hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti di toko buku Hanabi langsung mencari buku yang dimaksud,dia sibuk kesana kemari,tatapan matanya serius.

Tak disangka Hinata bertemu kedua sahabat baiknya.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Sakura,Ino"

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan bersama siapa kesini?"

"Aku mengantaar Hanabi ?"

"Aku sih sedang memborong novel mumpung lagi diskon"Ujar Sakura.

"Kalau aku sedang mencari pulpen yang berbentuk unik,entah kenapa rasanya aku sedang ingin mengoleksi pulpen"Ujar Ino.

"Eh ya Hinata aku mempunyai rekaman Naruto dan Shion mengobrol berdua dan obrolannya sangat mengejutkan,aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat terkejut mendengar dialog mereka."Bisik Sakura.

"Datanya ada di laptop ku"Bisik Ino.

Hinata menunjukan wajah yang berarti bahwa dia sangat .

penasaran dengan video itu,namun Hanabi sudah menarik-narik tangannya dan mengajaknya Hinata pun akhirnya mengikuti kemauan adiknya itu.

Saat perjalanan pulang,Hanabi ingin menemui temannya di Konoha Forest/Hutan

Itu merupakan tempat Naruto latihan,yang membuat Hinata teringat dengan kejadian itu.

Tiba-tiba dia termenung dan berbicara sendiri dalam hati.

Hinata Pov

Mengingat hal waktu itu,aku jadi sedikit sedih

Andai aku tidak pingsan dan memunyai keberanian untuk mendekatinya.

Sekarang aku bimbang antara bisakah aku menjadi miliknya atau tidak.

Menyedihkan,semuanya tidak seperti yang di harapkan.

Hinata sekarang kau harus kuat,lupakanlah yang sebelumnya.

Cari cara lain saja.

End Hinata Pov

"Nee-san tunggu disini saja yaa..aku mau bertemu temanku disana."

"Ne,baiklah"

Hinata pun melanjutkan membaca novel yang dia bawa dari rumah.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki menghampirinya rambutnya coklat,lensa matanya hanya berupa garis 1 dan terdapat segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya,yaitu Inuzuka terlihat ngos-ngossan,

"K-kiba?ada apa?"

"hahh lelahnya…tadi Tsunade-sama memanggil kelompok 8,dia bilang padaku kalau kita mempunyai misi"Ujarnya sambil mengusap keringat yang terus bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Hmm begitu Shino sudah tahu?"

"Sudah.."

"Baiklah mari kita kesana…"

**To Be Continue**

**Hello para readers,maaf banget yaa baru update sekarang,soalnya disekolah banyak tugas jadi baru bisa nyempetin banget reviewnyaa… baca terus kelanjutannya yaa readersss….**


End file.
